Hueles tan bien
by Strangela
Summary: Un Germancest como otro cualquiera: vampirismo, sangre, restaurantes franceses y sexo explícito. Lemon. Un Ludwig un poco OOC.


_Quisiera dar las gracias muy sinceramente a todas esas personas que están leyendo este fic. Y mis más humildes disculpas: mucha gente me odiará. ¿Por qué? Pues porque probablemente pensarán que es un fic bueno, pero cuando lo terminen dirán: "Menuda mierda". En serio, no es ninguna maravilla, pero conservo la esperanza de que guste. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Advertencias:**_

_ -Sexo explícito._

_ -Un Ludwig muy uke._

_-Paranoias mentales muy extrañas._

_ -Vampirismo._

**NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LOS POSIBLES DAÑOS MENTALES QUE PUEDAN SUFRIRSE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA LECTURA.**

**-HUELES TAN BIEN-**

_(inspirado en una canción de Rammstein, "__**Du Riechst So Gut**__")_

Ludwig entró refunfuñando en el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y metió su sangrante dedo índice debajo del chorro de agua. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil con los cuchillos? Iba a tener que ponerse guantes protectores cada vez que quisiese hacerse algo de comer. Más le valía que nadie se enterase jamás de aquello. Ya le había llegado con las burlas en la facultad. El ser delicado además de virgen le había costado el apodo de "Dulce Princesita" durante todos sus estudios.

Salió del cuarto de baño, decidido a no sangrar más ese día. Guardó la comida que tenía pensado prepararse y echó el infernal cuchillo manchado de sangre en el fregadero.

Ludwig se puso su gabardina gris y le dio unos últimos retoques a su pelo frente al espejo del vestíbulo, para después irse por la puerta principal.

Gilbert caminaba por las frías calles de Berlín, olfateando el gélido aire en busca de alguna dulce chiquilla a la que morderle el cuello. Soñaba con encontrar a una muchacha virgen, con la piel clara y unos ojos azules capaces de apaciguar a la más salvaje de las fieras, de labios rosados y senos redondos, con cintura de avispa y caderas de bailarina exótica.

Siguió vagando ciegamente hasta que encontró el olor que estaba buscando. Su víctima no llegaba a los treinta años, no había mantenido relaciones sexuales en su vida y había sangrado recientemente.

Gilbert persiguió aquel maravilloso y excitante olor, ansioso. Encontraría a la joven dama, la arrastraría hasta algún callejón y allí la haría suya antes de desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes y beber hasta la última gota de su límpida sangre.

El rastro le llevó hasta un restaurante francés llamado Bonnefoy's en el que entró sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

Sin embargo, allí no estaba la chica que buscaba. Se acercó disimuladamente a todas las mujeres, intentando reconocer el aroma de antes, pero ninguna de ellas era virgen y sólo una olía a sangre. No obstante, el olor que lo había guiado hasta allí permanecía en el aire, y Gilbert decidió seguirlo lo llevase a donde lo llevase.

Caminó por el restaurante sin fijarse por dónde iba, hasta que el olor se hizo tan intenso que Gilbert se idiotizó un poco. Entonces volvió al mundo real, dispuesto a conocer por fin a aquella señorita cuyo aroma tanto lo había obsesionado. Pero no era una señorita.

Gilbert miró a un lado y a otro, girando la cabeza para comprobar que el olor no siguiera en otra dirección. Pero no lo hacía. El albino estaba justo delante del dueño de aquella fragancia. No llegaba a los treinta años, no había mantenido relaciones sexuales en su vida y tenía un corte reciente en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Tenía la piel clara, unos ojos azules preciosos, los labios rosados y una figura viril y atractiva, pero no era lo que Gilbert buscaba.

Ludwig estaba sentado en una mesa del Bonnefoy's esperando que le trajeran su comida, cuando un extraño se había quedado mirándolo, como decepcionado, delante de su mesa. Tenía la piel y el pelo muy blancos y unos seductores ojos de color carmín.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó Ludwig.

El extraño pareció salir de un trance. Entonces le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y dijo, con una voz encantadora:

-Disculpa, me llamo Gilbert. Es que... me resultas familiar, aunque lo más probable es que no nos conozcamos de nada. ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? Ya he comido, así que no tendrás que pagarme nada... Es más, invito yo.

Ludwig escuchó todo eso un poco aturdido, sin ser capaz de darle una buena réplica. Lo único que fue capaz de decir durante la comida fue su nombre y la parte de Berlín en la que vivía, a donde Gilbert se ofreció a acompañarle. El albino pasó un buen rato observándolo con una media sonrisa mientras él comía. Después le pagó la comida, haciendo caso omiso de Ludwig, que insistía en pagar él.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y Gilbert lo acompañó hasta su apartamento, tal y como había prometido. Ludwig, que no sabía como agradecerle todas las molestias que se había tomado con él sin siquiera conocerle, le invitó a entrar, y ese fue su terrible error. Jamás invites a un vampiro a entrar en tu casa.

* * *

Gilbert se acomodó en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café? Yo voy a hacerme uno.

-No, no, muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina, donde Gilbert lo oyó cacharrear torpemente. Sonrió con tristeza. No quería morder a Ludwig. No quería matarlo y tampoco quería condenarlo a una vida eterna como la suya. Si bebía la sangre de Ludwig se odiaría a sí mismo por el resto de la eternidad, pero si no lo hacía seguiría teniendo hambre. Lo mejor sería que se fuera y se olvidara de él. Si se iba lo echaría de menos, pero era lo mejor para Ludwig.

No sabía qué hacer. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Durante todos los siglos que había pasado en la tierra, incluida su vida mortal, se había considerado completamente heterosexual, pero la primera persona en robarle el corazón era un hombre.

Ludwig llegó con su café y se sentó junto a él. Sin saber cómo, empezaron una conversación sobre temas triviales que hizo que se dieran cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Eso solo consiguió que Gilbert se sintiera todavía peor, pero supo que no podría irse sin más sin arrepentirse de ello por siempre.

Ludwig siguió hablando, sin sospechar ni por un momento los pensamientos de Gilbert. Se sentía realmente a gusto en compañía del albino, a pesar de que acababan de conocerse. Siguieron riendo y conversando, sin darse cuenta de que se hacía de noche. Cuando Gilbert vio la hora en el reloj de pared, dio un vuelco. Ludwig no sabía a qué venía tanto nerviosismo. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y ya iba a cerrarla cuando Gilbert giró sobre sus talones y le dio un beso en la mandíbula. Ludwig sintió arder sus mejillas, y balbuceó una especie de despedida.

-Gracias –dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa sincera-. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Dijo eso y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Ludwig cerró la puerta, todavía aturdido y sonrojado, con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Aunque él aún no fuera consciente de ello, su corazón ya tenía un dueño.

Gilbert caminaba por la calle a toda velocidad, sin fijarse apenas por dónde iba, enfadado consigo mismo. Había sido un estúpido. Había sido un completo estúpido al sentarse a comer con Ludwig. ¿Por qué no había dado media vuelta al ver que era un hombre en vez de haberse sentado con él? ¡Porque era imbécil! ¡Era un pobre idiota desgraciado! Lo único que había conseguido era enamorarse de una persona con la que no podía estar.

De pronto chocó con algo que acababa de dar la vuelta a la esquina y no lo había visto venir. La niña por poco cayó al suelo.

-P-perdón –musitó, mirándose los pies.

Gilbert le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora. Ella no debía tener más de dieciséis años, no era demasiado alta y tenía el pelo oscuro y ensortijado.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cielo? –preguntó Gilbert.

-M-me llamo Anneliese.

-Yo soy Gilbert. Dime, ¿no sabes que es peligroso vagar sola por las calles de noche?

-Sí, pero...

-Será mejor que vuelvas ya a casa. Te acompañaré. No quiero que vayas tú sola. ¿Vives muy lejos?

-Un poco.

Caminó con Anneliese durante un buen rato. No pudo evitar fijarse en que ella era muy guapa y en que olía muy, muy bien. En cuanto pudo la empujó hacia un callejón. El mismo callejón en el que se había alimentado de tantas otras.

Antes de que Anneliese pudiera gritar, le introdujo la lengua en la boca y la inmovilizó contra la pared.

Gilbert sabía muy bien que en aquel callejón no vivía nadie además de él. Él mismo se había encargado de eliminar a todos los que sí lo hacían, y desde entonces aquellos pisos estaban abandonados. La policía no sospechaba que Gilbert fuera el asesino porque los apartamentos estaban vacíos desde hacía dos siglos.

La besó con ganas, cerrando los ojos e imaginándose que era a Ludwig a quien le estaba metiendo la lengua. Ese pensamiento hizo que se excitara, y Anneliese gimió al sentir el miembro erecto del vampiro contra su muslo.

Gilbert se separó de ella y le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra cogía las llaves de su bolsillo y abría el portal del edificio en el que vivía.

Llevó a la chica escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento, y allí la soltó. Tan pronto como tuvo la boca libre, Anneliese empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Gilbert no se lo impidió.

-Grita todo lo que te apetezca –le dijo-. Nadie puede escucharte –dio unos golpecitos en la pared con los nudillos-, pues las paredes están recubiertas de corcho. Aunque tuviera algún vecino, tampoco te oiría.

Anneliese empezó a llorar de desesperación.

-Eres un hijo de puta –dijo con la voz quebrada-. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

-Oh, Anna, no digas eso.

La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ignorando sus forcejeos. La besó suavemente bajo la oreja.

-Podemos hacer algo divertido –susurró seductoramente en su oído. Notó cómo ella se iba relajando; eso siempre funcionaba-. ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez?

-N-no...

-Yo puedo arreglar eso.

La llevó hasta su cama y la tumbó allí. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se echó encima de Anneliese. Volvió a besarla, recorriendo con la lengua todo el interior de su boca a la vez que acariciaba sus muslos.

Ascendió con las manos por su torso, mientras descendía con la boca por su cuello, y le rompió la camisa. Se deshizo de su sostén y hundió la cara en sus senos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, besándolos. Anneliese jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

Gilbert la despojó de sus pantalones vaqueros y le bajó las bragas, sin apartar la cara de su pecho. Acarició sus nalgas y se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba su entrepierna. Sus labios descendieron por el abdomen de Anneliese, siguieron la curva de su ingle y se detuvieron sobre el clítoris. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca nuevamente y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Anneliese como hiciera antes con su lengua.

-Haa~ Mm~

Gilbert llevó su lengua hasta los labios de la vulva de Anneliese y la introdujo entre ellos, impregnándose de sus fluidos y rompiendo su himen con la lengua. La sangre entró en su boca y Gilbert tragó, impaciente debido a su sed y a su erección.

Se separó de la entrepierna de la chica y se desnudó a toda velocidad. Anneliese se incorporó al ver el enorme y palpitante miembro de Gilbert. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sacándole un gemido al vampiro, y tras darle un par de caricias empezó a lamerlo, desde el glande hasta los testículos.

Se lo metió en la boca y agarró la base con ambas manos. Balanceó la cabeza adelante y atrás una y otra y otra vez, hasta que Gilbert sintió que se venía y la tumbó en la cama de un empujón.

La cogió de las caderas y la penetró de golpe, gimiendo ante la presión que ejercían sus paredes sobre su duro gran pene. Anneliese gritó de placer en cuanto Gilbert empezó a moverse en su interior. El vampiro se inclinó sobre ella y le besó el cuello. Siguió embistiendo, sintiendo el sonido de sus jadeos naciendo bajo sus labios, y la mordió.

Ella sentía demasiado placer en aquel momento como para preocuparse por el dolor. Gilbert siempre intentaba que sus víctimas sufrieran lo menos posible, y hasta el momento aquella era la forma más efectiva de hacerlo.

Continuó moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, mientras succionaba la sangre de aquella herida que acababa de hacerle.

Cuando Anneliese experimentó sus primeros y últimos espasmos al llegar al éxtasis, le quedaban unos pocos segundos de vida, que Gilbert aprovechó para llenarle la cara de semen.

Se vistió y se cargó el cadáver al hombro, dispuesto a enterrarlo en el descampado vecino antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

Ludwig se levantó empapado en sudor y con una terrible erección. Había estado soñando con Gilbert. Salió de su habitación y entró en el baño, donde se desnudó para meterse en la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, Ludwig cerró su mano derecha en torno a su enrojecido miembro.

Se imaginó a Gilbert en plena felación, con su atlético y pálido cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, su miembro tan erecto como el que tenía en la boca y desvirginándolo con sus dedos.

Su mano izquierda masajeó sus testículos mientras se masturbaba. Oh, sí, quería que Gilbert le chupara la polla. Quería que Gilbert se lo follara, que le diera por culo mientras le azotaba. Quería que Gilbert le hiciera todo aquello que no le habían hecho nunca.

Siguió masturbándose y gritando de puro placer, sin pararse a pensar en todos aquellos que podían oírle, sin importarle nada más que su fantasía.

Entonces sonó el timbre y Ludwig casi se cayó del sobresalto. Se avergonzó un poco, pensando en qué le diría a quien fuese que había ido a quejarse de su indiscreción.

Salió de la ducha y se anudó la toalla a la cintura. Aunque su erección se notaba a través de la toalla, fue a abrir la puerta igualmente.

-Gilbert –dijo, con sorpresa, cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta.

El albino lo empujó hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus brazos se cerraron posesivamente en torno a la cintura de Ludwig y su lengua buscó sus labios. Ludwig se entregó al beso de buen grado. Su lengua se entrelazó con la de Gilbert torpemente debido a su inexperiencia, y gimió cuando él le quitó la toalla de la cintura. Ludwig desabrochó los pantalones del vampiro y sacó de ellos su enorme pene. Gilbert se pegó a Ludwig y frotó su propio miembro contra el suyo.

Entre besos y gemidos se abrieron paso hasta el salón, donde Gilbert empujó al rubio al sofá. Ludwig se acomodó, con el miembro palpitando contra su abdomen, mientras Gilbert se desnudaba. Un espasmo de placer recorrió a Ludwig cuando vio que el cuerpo de su amor era tal y como lo había imaginado.

Gilbert, ya totalmente desnudo, admiró el cuerpo húmedo y musculoso del hombre que le había robado el corazón, sentado en el sofá y con las piernas tan abiertas como le era posible. Sonrió. Había sido tan estúpido... La composición química de la sangre era casi idéntica a la del semen. En la historia había mujeres vampiro que habían vivido siglos y siglos alimentándose únicamente de semen. Gilbert ya no tendría que matar a nadie más.

-Lud... ¿te apetece una mamada?

Ludwig sonrió como no había sonreído en toda su vida. A Gilbert esa sonrisa se la puso todavía más dura si era posible.

-Todas las que tú quieras.

Gilbert se arrodilló delante de él y besó su glande. Ludwig se mordió el labio. Empezó a chuparle la polla mientras se masturbaba, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado en darle a Ludwig la mejor mamada que nadie podría darle nunca.

Ludwig echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos también. Gilbert se la estaba chupando, se la estaba chupando de verdad. No estaba soñando, notaba su saliva caliente sobre su piel, sentía su flequillo blanco sobre su abdomen. Colocó una mano en su nuca y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, metiéndole más el pene dentro de la boca.

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah aha ah ah mm ah ah ah ah G-Gilbert sí ahm~

Era la primera vez que se la chupaban. Era todavía mejor que masturbarse. Si eso se sentía tan bien no quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando le diera por culo.

Ludwig se corrió, llenándole la boca de leche. Gilbert tragó, sintiéndose saciado, y lamió los restos de semen que le quedaban a Ludwig en el glande.

El rubio se arrodilló en el sofá, de espaldas a él, con el abdomen apoyado en el respaldo y la espalda arqueada, dejando su culo en una perfecta posición para meterle la polla. Gilbert se agachó y le lamió los bordes de su ano, humedeciéndolo para que le doliera menos cuando lo sodomizara.

Ludwig gimió. Le gustaba tener la lengua de Gilbert en su trasero. Notó las manos del albino sobre sus nalgas, y entonces su lengua se introdujo en su ano. Sus paredes se tensaron. Aquella zona estaba hecha para que salieran cosas, no para que entraran. Resultó algo molesto al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, y minutos después no quería que Gilbert sacara su lengua nunca. Pero entonces la sacó.

-Bueno, Lud –lo oyó decir-: esto va a dolerte un poco. Tú relájate.

Ludwig obedeció. Notó el glande de Gilbert en su entrada.

-Ahora aprieta las nalgas.

Ludwig obedeció de nuevo. La polla de Gilbert se abrió camino en su interior. Tal y como él había dicho, le dolió, pero entonces el albino colocó una mano en su cadera y empezó a hacerle pajas con la otra, lo cual hizo un poco más llevadera la penetración inicial.

Tal y como había pasado con la lengua, las paredes anales de Ludwig acabaron cogiéndole cariño a la enorme polla de Gilbert, que, antes de empezar a moverse, le dio un azote en la nalga derecha. Un espasmo le recorrió toda la espalda.

-Mm~

Gilbert le cogió una mano y la puso sobre su miembro, dándole a entender sin palabras que empezara a masturbarse él mismo. El vampiro colocó las manos sobre ambos lados de su cadera y asestó la primera embestida. Ludwig gritó. Gilbert siguió moviéndose, lentamente al principio, un poco más rápido después. El rubio gemía, el albino se balanceaba adelante y atrás, ambos sudando, ambos disfrutando.

-G-Gilbert... espera... La tela del sofá me roza el pezón... me escuece...

Gilbert paró. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Si Ludwig no estaba cómodo en el sofá, buscarían otro sitio. Gilbert estaba dispuesto a comprar una cama de agua si Ludwig se lo pedía. Salió de su interior, muy despacio, y lo observó con amor mientras él se tumbaba boca arriba, con una pierna sobre el respaldo y la otra flexionada con el pie en el suelo. Se echó sobre él y prosiguió con la penetración, acompañándola de suaves besos en el cuello.

-Tengo... algo que confesarte... –tenía que decírselo. No podía ocultarle nada al amor de su vida.

-¿Mm?

-Sé... que te va... a sonar raro, pero... soy... un vampiro...

Ludwig no contestó. Siguió dejándose follar, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas arqueadas, jadeando.

-Eso... me pone cachondo~ -dijo al fin.

Gilbert siguió dándole duro, cada vez más fuerte, de una forma totalmente desesperada. Ludwig no le creía. Su gran amor se lo tomaba a broma. Colocó los labios sobre su cuello, dispuesto a morderlo. Tan sólo sería un pequeño mordisquito, totalmente inofensivo. No, no debía hacerlo. Esa era una zona muy delicada. Si no tenía el cuidado suficiente acabaría con la vida de la única persona que había amado.

Entonces recordó el corte de su dedo. Cogió su mano derecha y tomó su dedo índice. La herida seguía abierta, aunque ya había dejado de sangrar.

Gilbert estaba mirando el corte de su dedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía su herida de interesante, además de que era patética?

-¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó, con cierta dificultad a causa de sus constantes jadeos.

-Chupa –dijo él.

¿Qué? ¿Qué chupara el corte? ¿Qué lógica tenía eso? Sin embargo, Gilbert se lo había dicho, así que debía hacerlo. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y succionó.

-¿No sangra, verdad?

-No.

-Sigue chupando.

-P-por mucho q-que chupe no va a sangrar...

-Cierto.

Gilbert embistió con más fuerza, sacándole un gemido que resonó en la habitación. Cogió su dedo y succionó un poco, sin la mitad de ganas con las que había chupado él. La sangre empezó a manar de la herida. Gilbert la lamió y tragó. Ludwig empezó a marearse.

-¿E-eres un vampiro de verdad...? ¿O... o sólo eres un psicópata...?

Gilbert lo besó con ardor. Ludwig, aturdido y embriagado de placer como estaba, no pudo hacer más que corresponderlo.

-Soy un vampiro –dijo cuando se separaron-. Tienes que creerme. Yo jamás te mentiría.

Ludwig le creyó. Quiso creerle. Empezó a sentirse mejor cuando Gilbert comenzó a lamerle el pezón que antes le escocía. El pene de Gilbert resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio, y a los pocos minutos ambos se corrieron, de una forma perfectamente sincronizada. Tanto el ano de Ludwig como el abdomen de Gilbert se llenaron de semen.

* * *

Gilbert abrió los ojos. Hacía muchísimos años que no necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo Ludwig lo había dejado exhausto.

Se levantó, totalmente desnudo, y salió de la habitación. Encontró a Ludwig en el salón, limpiando con un paño húmedo los restos de semen del suelo y el sofá. Sólo llevaba unos bóxers y un mandil. ¿Lo hacía sólo para provocarlo? Enseguida notó la rigidez entre sus piernas.

Caminó hasta él con paso decidido y lo puso a cuatro patas en el suelo antes de arrancarle los bóxers. Le palmeó la nalga e instantáneamente la polla de Ludwig se levantó. Gilbert se escupió en las manos y se masajeó el pene. Cuando estuvo totalmente húmedo empezó a masturbar al rubio, que gemía con ganas, y lo penetró brutalmente. Se abrazó a su espalda, sin dejar de embestirlo ni de pajearlo un solo momento, y le dio un mordisco en el hombro. La sangre empezó a salir, y Gilbert la lamió eróticamente mientras Ludwig gritaba de puro placer.

**-FIN-**


End file.
